Drawing Parallels
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Collection of one-shots revolving around the Zoldyck family pre-canon. (Chapters 1 & 2 are rewrites of the original Drawing Parallels fic - Chapters 3 include my Zoldyck Branch Family OCs.)
1. Zeno & Silva

_A/N: This is a rewrite of the original __**Drawing Parallels **__story I had posted. First two chapters won't be too different, just a little tweaking here and there but the new chapters are recent inspirations after writing __**Perfect Season**__ (which are where the OCs are going to come in)._

_I still blame __**Razorblade Mistress**__ for introducing me to the__** Nightmare of Zaoldyeck**__ (which was the original inspiration for this fic). There is a link on my profile if you want to watch the video in full sub. I watched that thing and nearly laughed myself silly as well as having to stop numerous times for WTF moments._

_Enough yabbering. I will now introduce the rarely seen (but awesome)__** Zeno Zoldyck**__ and his son __**Silva**__!_

* * *

**Synopsis: **Silva is the same age as Killua when he begins to think about leaving the assassin business. His father Zeno lets him go, in the hopes that his son will realize how different the world is from their way of life. But will Silva return once he has a taste of true freedom?

* * *

"Dad, I want to leave." I paused in the middle of eating my dinner to stare at my only son. He had inherited the same silvery hair as I, but I was happy to see the blue eyes of his mother looking out from his face. Silva gazed directly into my eyes without wavering as I slowly lowered my fork. I peered at my son more closely.

He was growing older, and becoming stronger by the day. Soon enough he would make a fine assassin. Then, in a couple more years, when he turns fourteen… and of course after he marries his fiancé Kikyou, I will be more than proud to call him the heir to the Zoldyck legacy.

However, for him to say something like this suddenly was perplexing.

"Why Silva? What is so displeasing about your life?"

"It's bo~ring. I want to see more of the world than just this mountain and what I see when I'm out doing assignments. I never get the chance to actually see anything _cool_."

"I digress," I told him, "You get to see many 'cool' things."

"Nah-uh! I only get to see the inside of people's houses before it's _khhhk_," he made a motion of slitting one's throat with his fingers, "for them and straight back here for me."

"What about the view from the airship? Surely that is cool?" I placed my elbows on the wooden table, intertwining my fingers and leaning forward. My curiosity was the only motive I had for questioning my son on this point. He had never seemed opposed to this life before, so why now?

"Bo~_ring,_" was his immediate response. Without seeming to think about it he leaned his head back, exposing a good portion of his neck. Showing an opening such as that was not a good habit for an assassin to keep… I will need to teach him about that later, I mused as I continued to stare at my pre-pubescent son.

After a short silence, I broke in with a chuckle.

"Hehehe… Then what would classify as 'not boring' Silva?"

"I don't know dad… anything more than just going out on assignments all the time has to be cooler." He whipped his head forward to stare into my eyes again. He splayed his hands on the table and used them to push his chair back with more force than was really necessary. The chair clattered against the floor as he stood up.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave. Screw this assassin business. Later." He turned his back on me.

"Remember to say goodbye to your mother." I called to him just as Silva reached the threshold of the large dining room. He paused to place a hand on the stone frame before shouting back over his shoulder,

"Why would I want to say goodbye to someone like her? She's annoying." He began to walk away once more, but his steps were slower.

I almost had to agree with my son on that point. Kokoru was not the easiest woman in the world to get along with, but she did make a fine assassin. At least when she felt like putting in the effort, most times it was simply too much of a hassle to try and make her leave her beloved daughter in order to complete a job.

When I didn't call out to my son to stop his footsteps slowed, and he seemed to pause every few seconds to see if I truly was letting him go. I felt his presence come back and hover in the shadows of the doorway. I noted that he was concealed extremely well visually, but I could feel as he watched me. I picked up my silverware again and began to eat. I decided to simply act unaware of him and see how he responded.

After several silence-filled moments, I swallowed and reached for my glass. After taking a leisurely sip I asked no one in particular,

"Yes?"

His presence faded away completely as he left once more. There was hesitation from him this time and I had no doubts in my own mind that Silva would come back, one day. He would find the outside world just as boring as he claimed his life here to be. He would also soon the hard way that the world was not the black and white world we painted it to be. Out there, it was not kill or be killed like many people think.

Living as a Zoldyck was simple. Living as a normal person was not. My son would discover that in time.

* * *

– **FIFTEEN MONTHS LATER – **

* * *

I was walking through the corridors of the house, idly wondering what Silva was currently up to when I noticed I was near his old bedroom. And from inside… I was positive I felt his presence. He has returned and was in his room. How interesting. I wondered when he had gotten back since I didn't recall receiving a call from the butlers.

I pushed open his door to see my son sitting on his bed, his feet swung rhythmically above the stone floors. I noticed he had gotten taller over the months; he would stand a good few inches above me now. I also noted that he kept his hair longer. It wasn't cut short like in the past; the ends were brushing just below his ears. It oddly suited him.

I grunted as I noticed he had still kept up with his training. Silva's body had become broader, both in the shoulders and chest, in the time he has been away.

"How were the sights, son?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like he had been gone for over a year.

"They were bo~ring…" Silva titled his head back to look at the ceiling, and rested his weight on the arms which were stretched behind him.

I chuckled at his lack of enthusiasm. It had not been a bad idea to let him go after all. He no longer seemed inclined to go off and explore, but that did not mean he was willing to continue the family business.

"Find nothing of interest did you?" Silva shook his head before finally lowering his chin to look me in the eyes.

"I thought it would be exciting dad, but it was nothing special. More people come to our house than anywhere in the world. Going on assignments was better than trying to find something worthwhile out there." He sighed and hopped off the bed, brushing past me he muttered, "I better go greet mother before she comes to greet me."

"Hehehe." I laughed at his tone. It nearly sounded like he would rather resume his training in poisons than greet Kokoru... Which reminded me that I would have to start poisoning Silva's meals again…

* * *

_A/N: Fin! Chapter one down, and three more to work on. Please remember these are all pre-canon one shots and to not take it seriously. Thank you and please stick around to read more ^^_


	2. Silva & Illumi

**Synopsis:** A fourteen year old Illumi asks about "normal people". Does he too wish to leave the family? And does Silva let his son go or does he convince him to stay?

* * *

"… Father?" I looked down as my eldest son, who was barely cresting fifteen years, watched his younger brother begin another session of poison resistance. Illumi's voice had been nearly inaudible, as if he wasn't sure he had wanted me to hear him or not.

"Yes Illumi?"

My son stayed quite for several more moments, watching his brother with silent, borderline boredom filled eyes. My own attention was once more diverted by Milluki as he showed noticeable effects from the poison. It seemed to be his weakness, even trace amounts had him reacting with extreme movements. He would need more training…

"… What is it like to be a normal person?" Illumi had asked without changing his tone or expression. His voice was filled with indifference, as if the question did not hold any specific meaning, like it was simply asked as a way to fill the time.

"Why do you ask?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye, curiosity surging in my blood.

"Bored." There had been no hesitation; it really was like Illumi was almost asking out of nothing but boredom.

But I knew my eldest son; he was not a boy who wasted his words. Asking questions was especially rare from him. Illumi preferred to find the answers for himself, unless they were truly pestering his mind. It was the opposite with his youngest brother Killua, that boy was always asking questions… and only for the sake of asking, the answers were never of much interest to him.

"If you're bored you don't want to hear the answer." I replied in the hopes of trying to get him to open up more. I knew Illumi's mask of indifference was perfect for the family business, but he didn't have to wear it at all times. Illumi never smiled anymore. Not even at the antics Killua pulls on a daily basis, more specifically on his brother Milluki.

My sons were ingenious about everything… but none seemed to hold interest in the family business. I had even noticed Illumi taking more and more time to return from his assignments. It was as if he was showing reluctance.

Illumi remained silent as he observed his brother, and I silently observed them both. I sighed as it seemed like Illumi would not press the issue. This boy needed to learn that showing emotions was normal, even if it was not necessarily _helpful_ in our line of work.

"What did you want to know?" Though my focus remained on Milluki, I saw the slight incline of Illumi's head in my direction. At least the boy was still showing interest to his earlier inquiry.

"What do normal people do?" His voice was still as soft as the first time he asked. His actions indicated he didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation, although the only other person in the room was his brother. I gestured for Illumi to follow me and we left Milluki to his session.

The two of us made our way to my office and sat comfortably on the large couch I kept in there. The office would give us the privacy and security I hoped would allow Illumi to relax and enjoy our conversation.

"So you want to know what normal people do, huh?" I asked again as we sat side by side. Illumi tilted his head the tiniest degree. I rubbed at my chin as I wondered where I could possibly start. "Well… they're not all that different from us. They grow up, go to work, and support their families. Each person specializes in something different; there are many jobs out there for them to choose from too. Some are successful, like our family, and others are not."

"… What kind of jobs?" I chuckled as I saw his down cast head, but peeking through his onyx locks were his wide dark eyes staring intently at my face. Illumi was taking in my every word.

"Every kind you can think of Illumi. There are people who cook for a living, like our chefs. People make the clothes we wear, and there are still others who make a living doing the same jobs as us; killing people or animals for money or enjoyment."

"Enjoyment?" He raised his head while simultaneously pushing back his hair. His eyes locked with mine again and in them I saw confusion and curiosity. I nodded my head.

"There are those who find enjoyment in the kill. They are not professionals, their kills are usually sloppy. It is best not to become like them." I saw Illumi nod in understanding. Even in something like this I was teaching him, lecturing him. It was not the way I had wanted to help him open up.

"What else do you want to know son?" I asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"What… is it like…? Out there?" He made a vague gesture with his hand, but the meaning was crystal clear. The question gave me another pause as I tried to think of ways to explain it to the boy. I remembered back to my youth when I too had been curious about the world. I had been younger than Illumi, but I had gone out to explore. Finally I just sighed and tried to explain in as little words as I could.

"It's different, out there the world is far different from what you and I know. We live on a mountain, interacting only with the family, the servants, and the clients and targets." I took another pause as I arranged my thoughts. It was a difficult concept to explain… Was that why father had allowed me to go? Did he know trying to explain with words would be useless?

It was too late for me to turn back now.

"In our world we have taught you it is kill or be killed, but only when you are on an assignment. You do not kill unless there is a reward. For us, something is either black or white. That is why we are the best; we are a family of _assassins_ not a family of _killers_." I stressed the words, hoping Illumi would understand the difference naturally. "The rest of the world does not follow the same rules as us. They live in a world shaded with grey."

I stopped again, wondering if I had made my son understand what I had wanted to say. At least we had been able to have this talk…

"What about the sights?" I hid my shock at his new question. I had not expected him to want to continue this discussion. Maybe I would have to remember to talk to him like this more often…

"What do you want to know?" I laughingly asked just a beat too late. His black eyes blinked up at me as he thought. My own thoughts wandered back to when I had travelled the entire world in that year and a bit I had left home.

* * *

– _**SOME HOURS LATER **_**– **

* * *

"Is there really nothing exciting out there father?" Illumi had finally relaxed and was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his entire body facing my direction. He was using his knees to rest his elbows and his chin rested in his palms. His eyes stared into mine in fascination as I finished telling him all about the various places he had wanted to know about.

If he had seemed especially interested in someplace or another I had gone into the most minute of details.

I shrugged my shoulder a degree as I answered my son.

"I found nothing to hold my interest. Coming home allowed me to occupy my time, and as time passed and I married your mother, I decided that traveling randomly did not suit me. Continuing the family business did."

"Hmm…" He hummed as his expression shut down.

"Do you think you will need to experience the world for yourself Illumi?" I needed to know. If Illumi decided to leave I would have to train Milluki more in order to bring him to the level he needed to obtain so I could intrust the remainder of Kil's training to him.

"… No father. Traveling does not hold my interest. Good night." His mask was back in place and without a sound I watched my eldest son leave the room.

If only all my sons were as obedient as Illumi but I never doubted that Kil would someday be a different story.

* * *

_A/N: Did you enjoy reading? Was the rewrite better than the original? Please leave me your thoughts so I can improve for the next chapter ^^ _

_The next chapter will still be pre-canon, but I will be writing in my OCs who first appear in my other fic __**Perfect Season**__._

_Ta-ta for now readers!_


	3. Silva & Vanessa

**WARNING – MILD USE OF STRONG LANGUAGE**

* * *

**Synopsis:** Silva is only sixteen when he realizes that is fiancée, Kikyo, has been kidnapped. However, to get her back he needs to convince his stubborn sister Vanessa to help him. What role does his sister have to play, as Silva is unwilling to rescue Kikyo alone? Is Vanessa the type of girl to help her brother out of love? Or motivation?

* * *

Silva Zoldyck, the only current male heir of the infamous Zoldyck family, paced his room in complete agitation. His long legs ate the distance of the room and he had to suppress his urge to lash out against the wall as he stopped just before the thick stone obstacle.

Word had just come through the butlers that his fiancée, who was supposed to have arrived an hour ago, was kidnapped from her vehicle. Kikyo was still nothing more than a child and a nuisance to Silva, but regardless of that fact she was still his fiancée. He would have to go and rescue her.

Unfortunately, the butlers had also received a ransom demand from the kidnappers.

Just thinking of what had been written on that slip of paper Silva could no longer resist and used his full strength on the stones. He splintered the wall and the stones which had previously been beneath his knuckles were reduced to dust and crumbled to the floor.

Releasing the frustration he felt, Silva punched the wall again with a satisfying smirk on his face. However, it wasn't long before he had to stop his behaviour and think of a plan. Too bad the only plan he could think of required asking for the help of his little sister. Heaven forbid she refused and he was reduced to going to his _mother_ for help…

With a final glare sent to his now destroyed bedroom wall, Silva resigned himself to heading out of the main complex of the house and went to search for his… he cringed as he realized he was going to have to play nice… _darling_ little sister.

* * *

Vanessa Zoldyck was a sweet looking thirteen year old girl with long black hair and green eyes that had weaselled her out of numerous punishments from the butlers. She was doted upon by her mother, Kokoru, who was determined to make her daughter a beautiful and well-mannered woman.

Vanessa had her eyes on a much higher prize than snagging a man of good stature though. Vanessa Zoldyck was an ambitious girl who wanted to surpass her brother and become the first female heir of the infamous assassin family.

And now she may have finally been given that chance…

"So brother, you want _my_ help to rescue _your_ fiancée?" Vanessa batted her eyelashes at the older teen as she sat cross-legged beneath a large pine tree. She was dressed in only a long, red hoodie and wearing black leggings and flats. Her mother had forced her to sit still this morning, so her usually unrestrained black hair was plaited in an elegant French braid.

Silva stared down into his sister's eyes, begging for divine inspiration so he could say hell no to her and be able to walk away with a better plan. As he waited and nothing even remotely close to the clouds breaking open and bathing him a holy white light happened, the silver haired teen was forced to relent.

"Yes."

"And why, dear brother, should I help thee?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, waiting to see exactly what Silva would offer up in payment.

"…" Silva had opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was stuck. He had known his sister wouldn't simply help for free, but surely he could have thought of _something_ in the time it had taken to search for her. But all his thoughts had revolved around _finding_ her, _rescuing_ his fiancée, and _avoiding_ his mother.

It was at this point that Silva began to hope that his children would all be boys; girls were just such a pain in the ass. As was apparent by how his mother, sister _and_ fiancée all seemed to act like they were the same person sometimes.

Vanessa chuckled softly as her brother still wrestled with a bargain that could give him the upper hand. Little did he know, there was no such bargain anymore. Vanessa had every little detail of her life planned out.

Standing up and absentmindedly brushing the pine needles stuck to her butt, Vanessa leaned her back against the trunk of the tree freely enjoying the show. Her brother was so cute when he was clueless; his expression right now was one she rarely got to see. If only she had a camera at this moment…

"How about I propose a deal brother?" Vanessa said in an attempt to move the conversation forward, she loved his expression but it was swiftly growing to be a boring exchange.

Instinctively knowing that what she was about to propose was something he should not agree to, Silva nodded his head and began to feel the blossoming feeling of defeat.

"How about, in exchange for my help with rescuing your fiancée," Vanessa began as a way to make the terms as clear as possible for her obviously incompetent sibling, "I will follow whatever directions you see fit, but I will retain the right to request an, unspecified, favor in the unforeseen future."

Vague yet specific, Vanessa was proud of herself for wording such an agreement. She would have forced her brother to sign a written oath in blood, but she knew Silva never backed down from his word. The only thing you could trust of a Zoldyck was their oath. But never an oath signed in blood… the reason why was obvious to those who were still alive.

"…Alright sister, I will owe you one." Silva grouchingly acknowledged. Oh how he was resenting his sister right now… she was such a little manipulator. And he was becoming more and more desperate to rescue his fiancée. Battles of words and wits were fun, but not at times such as these.

"Okay then, shall we get going?" Her entire demeanor changed from serious to childlike in the blink of an eye. Silva took a moment to blink a couple of times and in that small amount of time his sister had somehow managed to change her hairstyle from the braid it had been in to a pair of pigtails that made her appear even younger.

His short, manipulative bitch of a sister now looked like an adorable and sweet little girl. Scary.

* * *

The young Zoldyck siblings stood together in an off side alley. Just before them was the street that separated the congested shopping district from the all but ghostly warehouse district. Knowing that Kikyo was being held by at least a small group of men who were hoping to exploit the Zoldyck's wealth, the two had not come heavily armed.

Vanessa rested her weight against the rough brick of the alley wall and snapped her gum as her green eyes traced the building that the note had specified. To look at the place was to not suspect a thing, so it said the kidnappers had a smidgen of intelligence. They would have had more if they had recognized the utter _stupidity_ of kidnapping someone with association to their family.

Silva stood beside his sister, but he wasn't looking at the building. No, he was transfixed with the difference he saw in his sister. Before they left she had looked like a child, maybe no more than ten in years, but after he had showed her the note she had taken five minutes alone in her room and come out looking like a…

"Well?" Vanessa tossed her black strands over her shoulder and plucked at her top so it showed off a little more of her mid-drift. She had changed from the formless outfit she had been wearing this morning into something a little more close knitted. Her shirt seemed to be made to fit her small figure, even making the budding curves of her body seem more alluring. Her choice in skirts was a little, disturbing for Silva, as the skirt was _extremely_ short and her legs were covered in fishnet until that was covered in the knee-high heeled boots.

Adding only light touches of makeup, Vanessa had transformed her face into the more mature figure of a girl closer to nineteen than fourteen.

She now looked like she belonged in the shop that the kidnappers had stolen Kikyo away too. And it was precisely this type of shop that made Silva inwardly flinch.

"Find out where Kikyo is, I will do the rest." Silva held out a small earpiece that would allow the duo to communicate without the kidnappers picking up the frequency.

"Why don't you just let me handle them?" Vanessa snapped her gum once more before spitting it out onto the ground.

"Because Kikyo is my fiancée, I should rescue her." Silva retorted. Vanessa raised an eyebrow as she saw the thin blush that Silva couldn't help show as his eyes flickered back to the shop.

"Really? Be my guest then dear elder brother, walk right in and demand her back." She spread her hand out in a go-first gesture but her brother seemed rooted to the spot. "Let me take care of them."

Vanessa adopted the walk of a confident young woman as she advanced on the shop, not even pausing as she pulled open the glass front door and strolled in like she owned the place. However, she couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she just imaged the squirming her brother would be doing right now if he had been forced to enter this shop instead of her.

"Hi!" An enthusiastic looking brunette in her early twenties greeted Vanessa has she took a moment to look at the frontal displays. "Can I help you find anything specific?"

"Not really, I'm just here to browse."

"Well, let me know if I can be of help." The employee turned away and made her way to the checkout counter where another woman, this one with dyed pink hair, was still folding underwear. The two gossiped a moment before Vanessa lost interest and made her own way to the back of the store.

The female Zoldyck passed displays of all sorts, from boy-cut underwear to skimpy pieces of fabric she wondered if classified as any type of underwear. Hanging from wall displays were the various matching bras in every size. Vanessa paused a moment to stare, intrigued, at an animal print bra that she wasn't quite sure which animal it was supposed to be.

After filling her curiosity over a shop such as this, Vanessa turned her eyes to the back of the store where a door that, presumably, led to the back room stood. Glancing quickly to the cashier counter the girl was happy to note the two employees were still absorbed in whatever idle chitchat they had started after she had walked in. Probably the same topic they had been discussing _before_ the Zoldyck had even walked through that door.

To be so oblivious… Vanessa was hardly jealous of such women.

With the ease of long practise, she picked the simple key lock of the door and made her way through with only the softest of _click_s to signal she had even left the main store. Where the store front had been filled with soft, vibrant, and feminine colors the back of the store was pure gray and drab. There was no paint on the walls and the flooring tiles seemed to be from another era.

A staircase off to the right was what Vanessa had been looking for. She took them straight to the second floor and never paused as she came into view of the kidnappers. They were a bunch of men who seemed more like they belonged in a country club than a loft above a lingerie store. Figures, non-professionals.

"Why are you up here girl? You don't look like you work downstairs." The man who spoke was sitting on the window seat. He had been looking out the large window until Vanessa came up, and now his dark eyes were directed towards her. He was surrounded by a group of three other men, and Kikyo was tied with rope to a wooden chair with duct tape over her mouth. God, kidnappers were so clichéd nowadays.

She ignored the men and started towards her brother's fiancée. The shock slowed their reactions, but still one of the faceless lackeys managed to get between Vanessa and her objective.

"I think the boss ask ya a question little girl." His voice was a deeper than the first, but his face sure as hell wasn't prettier.

Instead of answering, the girl shadow-stepped around his hulking mass and continued towards Kikyo. She seemed calmed, and Vanessa really hoped she was because saving a hysterical woman was not on her to do list.

Maybe if she started annoying me I could simply tell brother she had been killed by the kidnappers…

Then again, maybe not. Silva would check the body for himself and there was no way she could convince him they killed Kikyo once he saw the strangulation marks Vanessa wanted to imprint around her pretty little throat.

Another man tried to make a grab for the Zoldyck's arms but again she moved faster than him and finally made it to Kikyo's side. Kikyo looked up into her future sister-in-law's eyes and the look there finally convinced Vanessa she was the perfect bride for her brother.

"Let's go Kikyo." Vanessa contorted her hand so her nails became as sharp as any animals claws and cut through the tape before slicing the heavy rope. Kikyo messaged her upper arms so the blood would circulate faster as she followed without a word. Vanessa had taken only a few steps when all three men blocked their way back to the stairs.

She sighed before dispatching them all without a sound. Kikyo neither screamed nor flinched as the men collapsed onto the wooden floor with holes in their chests where biologically their hearts should have been. The aforementioned organs were lying in slowly spreading pools of their own life-liquid next to their respective bodies.

The fourth man still had yet to move from the window seat. It was truly as if he didn't care what was happening.

Vanessa wasn't about to stop and ask questions. She just wanted to get back home.

* * *

Silva was still in the alley, watching the store. He had heard nothing through the earpiece he had given his sister. Vanessa had probably ditched it before she had even entered the store.

Silva clenched his fist and nearly punched the wall before he reigned in his emotions and crouched. He rested his elbows on his knees as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He was moments away from going in there anyways, his embarrassment be damned. There were some things a boy just had to do. However, entering a lingerie store was never something Silva thought he would have to do.

Seconds before Silva was about to barge through the door of the store, he saw his sister and fiancée exit.

Raising himself up, Silva walked out of the shadows of the alley and joined with the two females as the trio made their way back to the Zoldyck mansion on Kukuroo Mountain.

* * *

_A/N: I think I got a little sloppy near the end of the chapter because I became bored with writing it, but since I worked for a solid few hours on it I think that is allowed._

_This chapter is (one of) my way(s) of celebrating the end of my first bout of college exams. Yay me ^^ _

_I hope you enjoyed reading and look forward to my next chapter that will feature a lil'Illu and his cousins ^^_


	4. Illumi, Hakka & Tsutae

**Synopsis:** The first time Illumi met his younger cousins was when he was five and they were four. Heartwarming? Not exactly. What do the trio of young assassins get up to when left to their own devices? Read to find out ^^

* * *

Just inside the Testing Gates, which prohibited those who were not strong enough from entering the Zoldyck property stood a young Illumi Zoldyck. He was shielding himself behind a large evergreen tree and watching with wide, unblinking eyes as a woman he had never seen before came through the gates. She had the same dark hair as Illumi, although it was longer than his as it reached to her hips.

This woman pushed her way through the Testing Gates, opening six of the seven doors! Illumi was amazed at her strength for the only people the young Zoldyck had seen open all seven doors were his grandfather and father, and his mother was barely capable of opening the sixth door. So who was this woman?

His attention was diverted once the doors swung closed and almost immediately began to reopen. Was there more than one visitor today?

Illumi's body remained in the shadows as not one, but two children forced open the testing gate doors one after the other. The first child to come through was a little girl. Her black hair was the length of Illumi's forearm, with her bangs clipped back in deep purple barrettes. She did not wear the typical dress of a girl; she appeared to be dressed in similar clothing to that of Illumi. A black t-shirt and faded blue jeans with running shoes and no coat, despite the time of year being late fall.

The second child was a boy, the same height and presumably the same age as the girl. His appearance caught Illumi's attention immediately and held it, for he did _not_ have black hair. He had silvery-white hair reminiscent of Illumi's father and grandfather.

The mark of the next Zoldyck family head.

Illumi's grip tightened on the bark of the tree trunk as he continued to watch. The woman turned to the children, most likely her own flesh and blood, and seemed to praise the boy more than the girl. _Why?_ Illumi thought as he saw the girl's downcast face.

Illumi reflected on how they had come through the gates. He had seen both of them open the first doors, and it had been the _girl_ who had nearly opened the second. So why was it the white haired child who received praise when he had been struggling with the weight? Illumi was perplexed, and his confusion only grew as his father appeared.

The unknown children stepped back in trepidation as Silva approached the small group, and Illumi understood their feelings. His father was intimidating not only because of his sheer size but it was also his aura. Silva Zoldyck was not a man to be messed with. His reputation as an exceptional assassin was well earned, not just an inherited title.

"Brother, how nice to see you again." Vanessa Zoldyck purred in a voice that bespoke of an intimacy more between those of lovers instead of siblings. It came as no surprise, since Vanessa's approach had always been a game of seduction between her and her targets, where as her brother Silva took a more blunt and forceful approach.

"Hello Vanessa." Silva curtly greeted his sister before allowing his attention to roam over the two children clinging to her legs. The current family head at never before met his younger sister's children, his own niece and nephew. Silva had barely seen his sister in the six years since her marriage, but he had received news of her pregnancy four years ago.

Peeking out from behind Vanessa's right leg was the girl, and Silva could almost picture her as her mother's carbon copy. Her green eyes shone up at her uncle in both fear and wonderment, her small mouth opened in a little gasp. Silva saw the tension increase in her little hands as her knuckles turned white. She stood solid under Silva's piercing gaze and he mentally admitted she seemed fit to carry the Zoldyck name.

Vanessa's son was huddling behind his mother's other leg. Majority of his face was hidden, so all Silva could see was the shock of white hair and a single wide blue eye staring at him in terror. The boy's body betrayed his fear as Silva saw the shaking in the hand that grasped at his mother's clothing. This boy possessed the mark of the heir, but hardly the bearing to become a good assassin. However, it still intrigued Silva that this boy had inherited the mark of the family when his own first born son was dark haired.

"Tsutae, Hakka, greet your uncle. He is the current family head, show the proper respect." Vanessa pushed her children in front of her and they stood in silence. Tsutae tried to speak, but her voice refused to come forth so she closed her lips and stared resolutely up at the older man.

"Illumi, come out and greet your aunt and cousins." Silva called over his shoulder to his own son.

Illumi came forward from his hidden vantage point and eyed his so called cousins as they too locked their attention on him. He blinked slowly once as his feet came to a stop a step behind Silva, deciding to keep his silence.

Tsutae tilted her head as she examined Illumi. _He looks like me_… She thought as she was mesmerized by the inky black color of his hair. It wasn't as long as her own, but it wasn't as short as that of her brother's either, as he liked to keep his hair length to above his ears.

Hakka was also fascinated by the seemingly older boy, but for a different reason than his sister.

"Come sister, Kikyo is awaiting us in the main hall." Silva took his sister's arm and began to lead her to the main house. Vanessa did not require the guidance, for Kukuroo Mountain was her childhood home. This was where the two of them had grown up.

However, Vanessa was not the type of girl to refute the charming actions of her elder brother.

"Hakka, stay with your cousin. You may learn something of value," Vanessa softly chuckled behind her raised hand as she took off with her own brother. She said nothing to her daughter Tsutae.

The three children stood in a loose circle, Illumi eyeing his cousins and they in turn eyeing him. The only sounds were made by the leaves in the wind, and the occasional chattering of squirrels.

Illumi blinked.

Tsutae shifted her weight.

Hakka pulled at the hem of his t-shirt.

Illumi blinked.

Tsutae shifted her weight.

Hakka scuffed the toe of his shoe.

Illumi blinked.

Tsutae shifted her weight.

Hakka broke the silence.

"Wanna fight?" The white haired boy asked his silent cousin. Illumi stared at the boy. _Was he serious?_

"You would not be worth fighting." Illumi responded after a moment.

_Ouch_, Tsuate thought as she repressed a flinch. Her cousin wasn't very talkative but he also didn't seem very nice. And his tone was… bored? Tsutae tilted her head once more as she looked at the strange boy.

"What?!" Hakka cried in anger. He attempted to rush Illumi only to have his sister grab his collar.

"Hakka! You can't! Mother would not be happy!" Tsutae tried to placate her younger brother, only to have him push her away. She fell to the ground before instantly springing back to her feet and holding a crouch.

Tsutae watched as her so-called cousin easily evaded Hakka's charge and returned his dispassionate gaze to her. Tsutae was still ready to spring, and Illumi had seemed to deem that she was the most dangerous of the pair. His intuition was spot on. Although Hakka had inherited the gene that made him a top contender for heir, Tsutae was the one with advanced skills. And her specialty seemed to lie in the mixing and use of poisons.

Raising her body up, Tsutae circled her cousin, who trailed her every movement with predatory eyes. Illumi did not appear fazed even as he once more avoided Hakka's rush without taking his attention from Tsutae.

Gulping down her fear, Tsutae finally made her own rush but it was not blind like her brother's. She paced herself and avoided using her full speed. Once she was in close enough, Tsutae quickly contorted her hand and nails so it resembled more of a claw than a hand. She thrust out her hand, trying to pin Illumi with a hit. Tsutae managed to snag the sleeve of his shirt, ripping the thin fabric.

Illumi moved quickly to avoid the strike, impressed with her skill in transforming her hand. He had lost focus for but a second and allowed her to become too close to him. Turning his body more, Illumi avoided the strike Hakka had been trying to aim at the back of his head, his weapon of choice appearing to have been a rock he had picked up from the ground.

"Grrr!" Hakka growled as he wildly attacked Illumi. Tsutae held back, knowing her brother would never hit Illumi like that and it would only put her in unnecessary danger. Watching from the side lines Tsutae had no reason to supress her overwhelming shock as she saw her cousin execute an almost perfect Shadow Step.

"Hakka!" Her delayed warning went unheeded as Hakka had no way to defend against Illumi's single strike to the back of his neck.

"Gah!" The white haired boy went down. Illumi looked to the boy currently lying at his feet before raising his line of sight to once more focus on the girl. She was already holding her body in a position that could both allow her to flee or fight. She seemed the more interesting opponent.

Flicking her green eyes to her brother once more to make sure he was indeed still breathing, Tsutae resigned herself to wholly facing her cousin. Tsutae once more contorted her nails to claws and coated them in her saliva, which was laced with so many poisons even her cousin should still feel some effect from them. He was young; his tolerance should still be on par to that of her younger brother. And if this mixture could reduce Hakka to nothing but a lump of softly snoring flesh then it could do the same for Illumi… right?

Illumi only remained as he stood, wondering as to why she was doing what she was. Illumi was experienced in poisons, as per his family's in depth training with them, but to date it was neither his elders preferences or specialty.

Shifting her weight and instantly reaching her top speed, Tsutae was beside her cousin in the blink of an eye. It was only Illumi's innate instincts and talent which helped him to avoid everything but the tiniest scratch from Tsutae's claws.

"Ah man!" Tsutae cried as she felt the momentum carry her further forward, she tripped over her own feet and tumbled to a stop a few feet away, leaves and dirt coating her hair. Illumi once more used his Shadow Step to appear behind Tsutae, holding his own clawed hand to her throat and glaring at Hakka.

"Do you wish to continue?" Illumi intoned, holding his nails close to Tsutae's main jugular in the clear threat that a wrong move would result in her death. Illumi had had enough of games.

Hakka returned the glare with narrowed blue eyes and once more to Tsutae's surprise she saw a Shadow Step. Her brother's was not as advanced, nor as smoothly executed as Illumi's but it was still more advanced than Tustae's. _When had he-?_

Illumi moved away from Tsutae with his own step and collided with Hakka halfway. The two began an exchange of attacks and blocks that Tsutae could no longer follow. The Shadow Step was not the only thing Hakka had been working on it seemed. His speed was now greater than his sister's and Tsutae felt as she ever so slowly fell farther and farther behind her little brother's skill. Maybe, he _was_ a better assassin than Tsutae. And if not now, he would one day soon surpass her completely. Than what was to become of Tsutae? Would she be like her mother and simply become the head of a _branch_ family?

Tsutae wiped the gathering liquid from her eyes and saw the moment of her brother's undoing. He was too close to Illumi when he once more tried to go into a Shadow Step. His timing had been off by a millisecond, but Illumi reflexively used that misjudgement to his advantage and used his right leg to lash out and crumple Hakka's knee.

Hakka went down and Illumi was on top of him the next second. Holding his claws to Hakka's throat much as he had done to Tsutae earlier, the two boys held motionless. The wind picked up at that moment, and threw a fresh layer of leaves to the ground around the three unmoving assassins-to-be.

"Yield." Illumi's voice rose over the wind but was met with silence. "Do you wish to die?"

"A Zoldyck does not yield or admit defeat." Hakka glared up at the black eyed boy. He was mentally daring the older boy to slit his throat, to see if he could actually do it. His inner mind smirked as he knew his mother would never allow him to die, not by the hands of this _black haired_ Zoldyck child.

"Very well, you shall die then." Illumi pulled his hand back to allow the minimum room needed for movement.

"Wait!" Tsutae called out and came to her feet in one swift motion. Illumi seemed to ignore her and continued his movement. "Kage-kun!"

The strange nickname sprung to Tsutae's mouth. It caused the older boy to pause and turn to stare at her. Illumi forgot about the boy beneath him as he thoughts whirled about.

_Ka…ge… kun?_

"My brother yields!" Tsutae continued, her lip quivering. This was the first time Illumi had seen something more in her dead looking green eyes since his father and aunt left the three of them alone.

"Very well." Illumi removed himself from his position over Hakka and walked away to the stunned faces of the other children. It did not take Hakka long to regain his own footing and make his way directly to Tsutae and her rooted position. He was glaring at her all the while and when she was in arm's length of him, he struck out and slapped her.

"A Zoldyck does not _beg_ or _plead_." Hakka spat at his sister before turning and following Illumi up the path to the main house.

Alone in the quiet at the base of the moment, Tsutae allowed her tears to flow freely and she allowed her heart to weep. She had been terrified of the thought that her own brother could be taken from her, right before her eyes, and that her own family seemed capable of killing one another.

She swiped at her cheeks roughly with her wrist. Tsutae looked up at the sky to note the clouds slowly being stained the colors of a mountain sunset; pinks, blues, oranges, and reds. She rubbed at her cold arms and made her way to the top of the mountain.

Tsutae had a feeling she would not love the main house any more than she loved her own. And in her heart was a tiny portion of hope this would be the only time she would have to come visit such a place.

* * *

_A/N: This is my present to all of you, since I have been receiving them all day. I hope you enjoyed reading about the adorable little assassins, even if this wasn't the happiest story out there. I'm sorry but Zoldyck and happy don't go together in my mind. Not without picturing the family going Hisoka-ish on me. *shudders* Okay creepy thought. I've had nothing but those all day. I am really starting to question my sanity. What little of it I still retain._

_I still have plans to write more chapters for this story so please stick around for those to come ^^_


End file.
